The Missing Piece is You
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Lucy disappeared four years ago. Everyone believed she was dead. While self pity and regret ensnares the guild.Lucy returns with two children who look like Natsu and Lucy. The guild rejoices, but the rejoicing is cut short when things start going awry; the line between trust, and betrayal run deep through the members of Fairy Tail as their worlds are changed for better or worse. T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! New story time xD!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING! **_

The world hurtled past the windows of the train in which Lucy rode in. It had been 4 years... Four years since she had been in Magnolia. Since she had seen Fairy Tail, since she had seen him. She bit her lip as she anxiously looked out the window. There were so many questions buzzing around her mind. Would they forgive her? Would they accept her again? Would they hate her? Those were all questions she had no answers to.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Lucy hesitantly pulled her eyes away to look at a boy who sat across from her. A boy with large Caribbean blue eyes. She slightly wondered how his eyes were even blue, because his father didn't have blue eyes either.

"No Jace, not yet, we'll be there soon," Lucy smiled as she patted the seat next to her, "Come and sit with mommy and Riko, Jace,"

The child who sat beside her was a small girl. Riko's long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she slumped against her mother, fast asleep. Her breath against Lucy's side slightly tickled. Lucy giggled. She stroked Riko's blonde hair as she watched Riko snuggle closer.

The boy paused for a moment. He looked at his mother and his sister for a long moment, probably thinking about something else.

"Mommy, why do people whisper about me?" Jace looked perturbed, and slightly distraught, "I can hear them callin' you mean names. Why, mommy? Why people bein' bullies?"

Lucy looked at her small boy with sadness in her eyes. She opened her arms to her son, "Come here, Jace,"

Jace nodded as he scooted off of the chair and he plopped to the ground, causing the woman in the booth next to them to laugh.

"Your son is quite adorable. How old is he?" The woman beside them asked. She had long red hair, and beautiful brown eyes, she was smiling at Lucy. She reminded Lucy so much of Erza...

"He is four," Lucy smiled in return.

"And the little girl?"

"She is four as well, they are twins,"

The woman nodded, her eyes kept going back to Jace who had cuddled up beside her, "He looks a lot like the Salamander from Fairy Tail, doesn't he?"

Lucy nodded numbly, "He does, doesn't he..."

The woman smiled one last time before turning back to her window.

"Mommy," Jace whined, snuggling up against his mother's hip, "You didn't anwser me,"

Lucy nodded as she brought her son close to her, "People whisper because they are curious, and some people just whisper a lot," Lucy squeezed her son, "But remember, no one can make you feel small unless you let them,"

"Mommy, you're silly," Jace snorted, "No one can make me small if i am small. Duh,"

Lucy laughed to herself as she hugged her son once more, "Yeah, I am silly,"

They sat in silence for a while, until Jace started

Jace nodded as he looked up at Lucy. "Mommy, I gotta pee,"

Lucy sighed as she stood, taking her son by the hand as Lucy guided her son to the next car, where the bathroom was.

The car shook, and Jace whimpered, his face turning the color of Loki's jacket, green. Lucy peered down at her son, whose face was a dark green. He was never good with vehicles, much like his father. Riko tugged on Lucy's long flowing gypsy skirt, as the colors of blue, gold, and red danced along the skirt's silver tint when the sun hit it just right. As it did in the train. Lucy turned to looked at Riko.

"I'm hungry ,mommy," Riko bluntly stated as her stomach growled. Lucy smirked as she patted her daughter's head.

"Come on, let's get one issue done at a time, okay?"

Riko nodded grudgingly as she followed her mother into the next car. The children held onto their mother's skirt as if it was their lifeline and the only thing they knew about in their whole lives. Because in a way... it was all they knew. They had grown up in the old Heartfilia estate that was now a town. Jace and Riko had grown up there all of their lives, for their four years of life. Jace had never rode a train before, Riko never tried Ramen, or and nor did Riko or Jace even seen a moving vehicle. It was a completely new world...

As Lucy ,Riko and Jace passed a certain booth, Riko let go of her mother's silk skirt and turned to see a blue flying cat, who flew over a man with pink hair. Riko yawned as she scooted into the booth across from the man and she lay down across from him. She watched the man for a long moment before copying everything he did. From gagging to staring out in space.

"Natsu, there's a little girl makin' fun of you," Riko sat up and scooted off of the booth seat. Something about the man seemed familiar, but she knew she had never met the man. Riko climbed up onto the booth and she watched the man as he cringed while the train hit a bump in the tracks.

Riko looked down at the man's face with two large Caribbean blue eyes.

Happy sat on Natsu chest as he looked at Riko for a long moment,

"Who are you-?"

Lucy turned too looked for Riko, her little ponytail could be seen from the bathroom entrance as she waited for Jace to come out. Lucy ran over to Riku and snatched up her daughter before anyone could react or even see her face.

The man who laid there smelled the strong scent of lilacs and vanilla, a foreign but familiar scent. His eyes snapped open. He forced himself to sit up. He looked around. Was it his imagination? No. It couldn't have. It wasn't possible; she died four years ago... right?

"Lucy?" The name rolled off his lips naturally, and at the same time it was tight, hard, cold, and filled with pain. As soon as he said her name, he wanted to quickly snatch it back. As if grasping at straws, he wanted to remember Lucy, he didn't want to lose her, he had lost all most all of her, all except for the memory of her. And her name, her beautiful, precious name, was one of the most important things in the world to him.

_**And scene. Thank you for reading the first chapter! I truly hope that you enjoyed this! And Please alert me if it doesn't make sense. Also, a few reviews would be very much appreciated!**_

_**-OpenOtaku**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this took so long to come out! I have been very busy with Exams (I despise the one who created such a terrible abomination) And a bunch of other stuff so forgive me.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

Lucy sat with Riko as they waited for Jace to come from out of the bathroom. The train's lurching and pausing was causing Lucy to worry. Jace, much like his father, had horrible motion sickness. The boy really couldn't get all that far without becoming sick to his stomach. Lucy stood as the train stopped once again. It jolted forward once as Lucy struggled to struggle herself and the girl who held her hand. She looked down at her daughter as she heard Riko's small tummy grumble again. Lucy sighed as she looked down at her keys, brushing against them with her soft fingertips. Her eye softened as she looked at them. These keys held so many memories, so many things she just wanted to forget, so many things she had chosen to bury away. Now, with walking back into that same exact place opening all of the scars again.

Lucy gingerly pulled out one of her golden zodiac keys. The red label lightly feathered on, and the golden lion looking as ferocious as the first time she held the key. Lucy stroked the key as a look of regret took hold of her features.

"It's been awhile..." Lucy held the gold key and pointed it north, towards the door at the end of the train cabin, "Leo," A summoning circle appeared and glowed a bright golden light as the once cipher area was replaced with the presence of that of a male. Besides his hazel eyes and his orange hair, what stuck out most were his distinguished and yet delicate features. For some reason, he was on his knees. A look of sadness and concentration was there still, but as he slowly lifted his head, his eyes grew large.

"Lucy...?!" Loki looked up at Lucy, tears ran down his cheeks. "I-Is that really you?"

Lucy, who had also began to cry, placed her hand on his cheek as she knelt down before him. Lucy nodded, "Y-Yes, Leo, it's me. Lucy!"

"Lucy!" Loki leaned into her hand, his tears streaked down onto Lucy's hand. She placed her forehead to Loki's.

"I-I missed you, Loki!" Lucy sobbed while hugging Loki, "I-I have missed you so much!"

"W-What happened?! I couldn't open the gate for all of these years? Why? Why didn't you allow me to help?!" Loki cried as he hugged her, he trembled with her in his grasp.

"A-A lot of things happened. And, I couldn't open the keys for some reason..." Lucy said as she remembered the terrifying time when she couldn't use her keys...

_There was blood everywhere. Lucy staggered as she stood before her two children, each only three, still too young to really know what was happening._

"_Mommy!" Riko screamed as she stood behind Jace, tears running down her cheeks._

_Lucy turned, the fear in her own eyes only made Riko feel worse. But as she took a moment to look at them, her eyes softened."M-Mommy's alright, Riko."_

"_Oh ho ho ho ho~ Mommy? They are your children?" Lucy's eyes grew large as she turned back to their attacker. A woman in a crimson cloak. Her yellow eyes glowed with a dark, twisted idea. _

"_Leave my children out of this!" Lucy screamed as she gripped _

_Loe's key tighter than before. She rose it up to the sky, her strength quickly draining. "Loe please! Please open your gate! PLEASE! HELP ME, LEO!" _

_Jace and Riko starred as their mother used up her draining magic to do something that was fruitless. _

"_Natsu?" The cloaked woman cackled. "He's long forgotten you! And so have you own pathetic little keys." _

_Lucy glared at the woman as she panted, exhausted, frail, lame. "I don't care about that!" She rose a protective arm before her children, "You will not hurt my children!" _

_The woman laughed as she rolled around the ledge in which her body was slung along. Her pink hair lay along cold stone. She laughed as she mocked the blonde. "You won't hurt my kiddies' Oh cry me a river, Lucy. String magic, resummon!" _

_Lucy watched the strings as they strung, as if someone was plucking them like violin strings. They quivered as the pulses went into the ground, as if they went unnoticed. _

_Or at least that is what it had first appeared. The ground suddenly began to shake. Lucy stared at the ground, unaware of what to do. Her grip on the key began to ache as she cursed at the keys for not opening. _

'_Why! Why won't you open?!' Lucy screamed at the keys in her mind. Tears streaking as her body shook 'Why?'_

_Lucy stared at the key, unable to move, as the anger and shock of the Celestial keys rebellion against her. As she stared at the keys, her mind was shattered when she heard the screams of her two children._

_Riko and Jace were huddled together, staring in horror at the ground. For illuminated at vile yellow, similar to the woman's eyes. The strings seemed to pull something from the ground ever so slowly. The smell alone was unbearable. _

"_Lu-chan," The cloaked figure swayed back and forth as she looked down at the three people, "I guess you've never told your children what magic dolls are have you?" _

_Lucy turned just in time to see something vile, disturbing, and gruesome pulled from the ground. Riko shrieked as she stared at the creature in horror._

"_Now, Now, now, Riko-ti," The cloaked swooned as she cackled, " My doll won't hurt you, as long as you don't show any fear." _

_Jace held his trembling little sister as they looked at the monster with horror. The monster had a human body, but it only had patches of skin throughout it's body. blood seeped from it's pores. It jaw hung open, teeth bloodied and yellow. You could see the wall of the building from the whole in the back of it gaped mouth. The thing wasn't breathing as it hung there by the strings in the woman's hands. It's body was mangled, crippled, missing limbs. The puppet's claws were yellow and caked in dirt and grime. It swayed against the winds strong current. It shook on its web like strings. Lucy knelt down before her children. She opened her arms; her eyes large, alarmed, and dilated._

"_Jace, Riko, come here," Lucy's voice quivered as her strength diminishing by the second ,"slowly," _

_Jace nodded as he looked down at his sister. She was terrified. Her caribbean eyes were large as she looked up at him. The girl couldn't speak much less move. As he slowly took a step forward he dragged Riko. With each step, the woman who lay upon her perch seemed to be waiting anxiously for something to happen. Lucy looked at her son as she looked a with more sense, and her eyes grew even greater in size, than they were before. It was a trap. On his clothes were small, discreet strings, ever so cleverly placed. Her eyes followed the strings to their origin with a feeling of frantiness and frenzy. As her eyes scattered, frantically following the string like a lost child, it ricocheted from walls, behind tombstones, snaking through the dirt as it finally traced back to one of the key things in the whole building. The creature's claws. It's dreaded, bloodied, caked claws. Lucy didn't know what to do. Somehow she had lost her voice. Before she even had a chance to react, she lunged at her children, knocking them to the floor. The strings connected to Jace's clothing snagged, causing the trap to unravel, the whole trap began to unwind, like a cobra taking its prey to devour it, leaving nothing but scraps behind. Lucy held her children close as she waited for something -anything- to happen. In a brief pause of relief, Lucy gasped as the sharp pain of tearing flesh and slicing pains entered her side. Lucy screamed in pain as she held her children closer to her body, making sure nothing happened to them._

_Riko and Jace stared as their mother began to cough up blood, and her body shook. Tears in her eyes as she held them as tight as her body would physically allow. _

_The woman who sat on her perch howled with laughter as she stood. She swayed as she looked down at them._

" _It seems as though you're in a rut now huh, Lu-chan?" The woman cued, "Why not try to summon one of your petty little spirits again?" _

_Lucy listened to the cackles of the woman. She gritted her teeth as she shakily took a key from her pouch, who's it was, she wasn't completely sure. She thrusted her hand into the air. Hoping it was Loki's she tried one last time. _

"_PLEASE OPEN! OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL LION; LEO!" Lucy screamed as she put every bit of her little bit of magic into it. She could see her self conscious struggling to open the gate. Her hands almost opening the door. Her bloodied hands slipping on the gates handles, just as it was about to open. _

"_Loki!" Lucy screamed as her self-conscious self was being pulled away, "Please open!" _

_She could briefly see his standing figure. Only the blackness of his suit, and the orangeness of his hair. From the looks of it, he was with some woman, for she could someone with long hair beside him._

_This felt Lucy's heart with the feeling of dread, and anger. _

_Tears streaked Lucy cheeks as her self-conscious was pulled away from the gate. As she looked at Loki's golden gate, she opened her mouth, "You promised to protect me. You said you'd never let me get hurt. What happened to that Loki? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING MY FRIEND?! ALL OF YOU! WHY?! WHY!" _

_Her self-conscious was thrown out of the Celestial world. She felt as though she was being thrown out of Heaven, if that was even possible. She could see the clouds and the bright lights that shined in the bright lights. The sheer beauty of the pristine gates. It was all being taken away from her. Her hands were outstretched as she struggled to grab hold of the place once more. Anything, so that she wouldn't crash to the earth. She cried as she fell ever so faster, if felt as though it wasn't fair, it wasn't right. What had she ever done to them? _

"_I'm sorry ... to all of you... for making you hate me..." As she fell deep in her heart she knew she was lying, but at the same time her heart also felt it was true. The tears fell still, as the feeling of being forced out of a once glorious place now felt so real, it was happening again. She had nowhere else to go. _

_Riko and Jace shook their mother, who had become unconscious. The woman had retreated with her demented puppet as their mother tried to summon a celestial spirit one last time. Her blood was all over the two children, both looked horrified as they tried to pull their mother back into consciousness. After an hour of trying, Riko began to sob while rocking back and forth. She lay on the ground, huddled besides Lucy. "Mommy, get up! GET UP!" Riko screamed. _

_Jace looked at his mother as he cried. He grabbed his mom, and with all his might he tried to move forward. Jace struggled as he dragged his mother forward, "C-Come on, R-Riko, l-lets g-go,"_

_He held his hand to his little sister while trying to balance with the weight of his mother on his shoulders. _

_Riko could only stare at her older twin brother... Tears streaked her cheeks. "Momma... Momma... I want momma..." _

"_Momma's right here!" Jace cried desperately as he thrusted his hand struggling to be the strong one. No matter how hard he tried it wasn't working. He couldn't be the man that their family needed to protect them. But... he was only a child. He wasn't a man, no matter what his mom told him. He may be a big boy, but a man is different from being a so true. Jace knew he was only so big. Jace's pleaded with Riko to take his hand. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to go home, go visit Grandma again, and give her flowers._

_He wanted to go back to how it once was. He just wanted to see his mommy smile again._

Lucy hugged Loki tighter, "I-I thought you all hated me..." She held him closer to herself as she cried. "I am sorry for what ever I did, that made you hate me!" She sobbed on his shoulder as Loki gave her a tight squeeze.

"How... could we ever hate you?!" He cupped her tearing face, and looked intently into her eyes, he was crying as well. He held her for a moment, until they both stopped crying and rose to their feet. They just continued to smile at one another, both almost completely oblivious of Riko who only stood not even a foot away.

Riko seemed rather rigid, staring at Loki in silence; much colder than her normal childish stare. The girl seemed frightened, scared, and downright angry. She remember Loki. Riko knew Loki quite well, and vise versa, but she could never forgive him for what he did to her mother. Riko glared as she stared up at Loki. She was so busy that she did not realize that a little boy was behind her, waiting to get through.

"Oi, Moyashi," The boy hissed as he tried to get through, "Move."

Riko turned to look at the boy who insulted her. Riko's glare caused the boy to jump, to him, it was similar to a certain red headed mage. Riko looked at the boy's face as her eyes travelled down his body, she realized he wasn't wearing any pants. The boy realized she was staring, and he also looked down. He blushed as he realized he was only wearing boxers that were a rich cerulean blue.

"Your pants..." Riko's glare wore off as she looked more curious than mad now. '"Are a pretty color."

He nodded numbly as his face became a tomato. "T-Thanks..."

Riko nodded. "You're welcome."

"U-Um-" The raven haired boy stuttered when someone called his name.

"Star!" The boy turned to see a larger image of himself. The only difference was in which was the annoyed look on his face. For he also was in his boxers. Riko looked up at the man with large caribbean blue eyes. "You left your clothes in the train cabin..."

Star turned to look up at his father, his face still the color of a tomato. "D-Daddy!"

He knelt before his son, a look of curiosity on his face. "What?"

"Riko, come on, dear let's go get you something to eat, shall we?" Lucy called over her shoulder as she held out her hand, waiting for her daughter to take her hand.

"Excuse me," Riko bowed before Star and his father. Star looked disappointed and confused as he nodded while watching her run off with her mother, past a man with orange hair and glasses.

Star watched his father's mouth hang open as he watched the man approach them. "Loki? What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Loki grinned as he held out his hand to help Gray to his feet. Gray looked completely stunned as he just stared at Loki while taking his hand. "Well it's a long story,"

"I've got the time." Gray responded. Loki grinned,

"How about you help then, and we can talk?" Loki smiled.

Gray paused for a moment. He thought for awhile, it had been a year since he'd seen Loki at the guild. And now he just randomly appeared on this train... But if he was just randomly here that meant...

"How...?"

"I was summoned,"

"Y-You m-mean-"

Loki nodded, a smile on his face as he entered the men's room. "Lucy is alive."

Gray could only stare as he remembered the frail blond woman who had taken the small child's hand and walked off with her. That woman was Lucy. She was Lucy. Lucy was alive. She was alive. Gray looked down at the ground, shock and surprise on his face as he stood there.

Lucy was alive! Gray felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

"She's alive." Loki said quietly as he looked around the bathroom. "Hello?"

Gray couldn't help but smile as he sunk to the ground, a look of pure happiness on his face. "She's... Alive!"

Loki's smile disappeared as he looked around the bathroom, as if looking for someone.

Gray looked up at Loki curiously, "Why are we here?"

"I am looking for her son," Loki said as he turned to look at his nakuma,"Jace,"

Gray nodded as he saw the door of the main room open, in walked his own son, Star.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Star's stomach grumbled as he stood before his father. Gray nodded. He looked at Loki then back at Star.

"Well how about this," Gray stood while extending his hand to his son, "You help me find Jace, and then all four of us will get something to eat?"

Star frowned as he looked up at his father. "Daddy, do I have to? Why do I have to help find some kid with a girl's name?"

Gray smiled as he ruffled his son's raven hair, as he looked down into his son's blue eyes. They were only blue, just like his wife's, Juvia's, blue eyes.

As he was about to respond, one of the stall doors was kicked open, all three of them turned to see a small boy stand before them. The child's hair was pink, spiky,unruly. It went out in every direction. The boy's pink hair was similar to Natsu's in the way that it seemed a lot courser than it appeared to be. The back of the child's hair laid on the back of the small boy's neck, in small tufts of hair. His caribbean blue eyes were large like Lucy's own large, kind, and sincere eyes. The only difference was his eyes burned with anger as he looked at all three of them.

"My name isn't girly!" Jace screamed as he thrusted his thumb to his chest, "It's a nickname for Jacob! A man's name!"

Star snickered behind his father. "Your name is still girly. Girly boy."

Jace glared at Star as he snorted. "No it ain't! What's your name? Penelope?"

Star stepped away from his dad. "It's not Penelope, you moron! My name is Star! Like a big star!"

Jace paused for a moment. He gave Star a look that said 'And you call my name girly.' "That's a girl's name! Star is a girl's name!" Jace snickered as he stuck out his chest, with a large smile on his face. "Star,"

Star glared in return to Jace's insults. "Shut up, loser,"

"You just up, stripper!" Jace snapped.

"I'm not a stripper!" Star shouted.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little dispute, but, you want to go find your mum, correct?" Loki said as he patted Jace's head. Jace looked up at Loki looked up at Loki in silence. His face looked gaunt as he looked up at Loki.

"... okay..." Jace huffed as he crossed his arms, looking away.

Loki smiled, "Come on,"

Riko sat at the booth as she ate away. Lucy watched her with pained, soft, brown eyes. She barely touched her food. Lucy had been eating smaller and smaller proportions. She looked gaunt and frail. She seemed to be much weaker than she had been six years ago. Her long blonde hair hadn't lost it's shine surprisingly, but she was extremely pale. Riko looked up at her mother. To her, she was still as beautiful as ever. Her delicate features were still as delicate as that of a rose. She shone like the sun in Riko's opinion, but she couldn't hide the fact that her mother was becoming weaker. And even after the attack last year, she hadn't eaten at all, and she wasn't able to talk for the first four months. She wouldn't even move from her bed. The world had been placed on her shoulders too early.

What Riko didn't know was that, Lucy barely had enough money to make it on the train. And even now, she had to scrape together the means to feed Riko and Jace. It was like feeding two Natsus.

"Mommy?" Riko asked as she looked up at her mother with a face just like hers.

"Yes dear?" Lucy smiled warmly as she looked down into the warm eyes of her daughter's.

"I found papers on your desk, mommy. There was a bunch of thingys I didn't get."

Lucy looked at her daughter. She nodded as she sat beside Riko. "Like what?"

"Um..." Riko reached into the pockets of her skirt and pulled out an yellowed paper. Lucy stared down at the paper as Riko showed her the paper that she pulled out.

"..." Lucy pursed her lips as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Um, what does 'magicae febris*' mean mommy?" Riko looked up at her mother, as Lucy squeezed her daughter.

"It's a sickness,"

"A sickness? Are you sick mommy?" Riko looked confused and worried as she looked up at her mother.

"..." Lucy looked away from her daughter's piercing gaze. She didn't know what to tell her daughter. She couldn't just blatantly lie to her daughter. What do you tell a child when they ask you these kinds of questions? Lucy's lip trembled as she looked out the window. Would she lie to save her child's innocence? They had already gone through so much already... Lucy bit down on the bottom of her lip.

"Mommy..."

Lucy could not face Riko as she said the words. Tears threatening to fall. "N-No dear. Mommy's alright. Okay, sweetie? Mommy is alright."

Riko looked down at the foot that sat before her. She knew her mother was lying, she wore her heart on her sleeve. If only her mother knew. Her mother was sick. And she wasn't even gonna tell them. Riko no longer felt hungry as she sat there. Instead she felt sick to her stomach. She kicked off her shoes onto the ground as she looked up at her mother. Lucy was still staring out of the window.

"Mommy, I'm gonna go find Jace." Riko slipped off of the booth and onto the floor. Lucy turned to look at her daughter walking off.

"Wait Riko," Lucy scooted off of the booth to follow after Riko, "Mommy will come with you-"

"No mommy!" Riko screamed as she turned away from Lucy, "You don't feel good mommy. And mommy is doin' a no no by lyin. B-But I don' wanna make you feel bad. Sit mommy, I'm a big girl now. I can do it! Riko don't wanna be trouble, wike last time!"

Lucy stared at Riko. Riko peaked over her shoulder at her mother. Lucy could see the tears run down her babish cheeks. The look that Riko was giving Lucy made her heart stop.

"Riko..." Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter as she took a step closer to Riko.

"Mommy, leave me alone! Mommys who lie are are baddies! Mommy, why are you bein' a baddie?" Riko turned to face her mother this time. Her eyes all red and puffy, while snot began to run from her nose. She looked that same way she did all but a year ago. Lucy halted. Not aware of that she too was on the verge of tears. The memories all came back. All of the horrible things she had put them through. All of things she had done. All the things that she had pushed them to do in which cause them to cry.

If only she hadn't taken them on that mission.

If only she wasn't sick.

If only she was a better mother.

If only she was able to them happy.

If only she had never left.

If only she wasn't a coward.

Riko backed away from her mother as she looked up into her mother's face. Tears streaked her face.

"Riko, please, understand-" Riko turned away, now feeling ashamed. The tears welled up in her eyes. She just made her mother cry. What kind of daughter made her mother cry?! Riko bolted out of the room, ignoring her mother's shouts and pleases.

Tears blinded her path as she tripped and stumbled against the train's lurching, pausing, and sudden stopping. She just ran, wanting to get away from her mother's crying face.

Natsu wobbled to the cafe area of the train as he held onto the sides of the seats trying to get into the room. Someone had told him that the train was stopping in a few moments, but for some reason, he needed to get to that room. It smelled of Lucy. The sweet taste of vanilla, and the scent of lilac. The scent was tantalizing but so alluring that he couldn't help but follow it. He followed like a bee to honey. How weak it made him feel. She was like his kryptonite, but at the same time she was his coffee, his medicine, his rise, and his downfall. She was his everything. She was the only one who could make him feel this way. She was the only one he cried over for the past six years on end. Lucy was the only girl he ever loved.

Natsu held onto seat as the train finally stopped on a rest stop to replenish diesel and to let people on and off the train. Natsu sighed under his breath as he stood up, looking around. He felt better instantly. He laughed obnoxiously as he started to walk quickly to the cabin where the food was being served. As he was about to meet the door, a little girl bursted through them and ran into him.

"WHOA" He fell over at the child impact. The little girl looked at him with large blue eyes. Tears glistened her cheeks as she stared at Natsu.

"The guy from earlier." The child stated bluntly.

"Riko!" A frail looking woman cried as she bursted out of the dining hall herself. She looked panically around with her large chocolate brown eyes. Her blonde hair fell around face beautifully as her eyes laid on the small girl who lay on top of Natsu. The woman grabbed up the small girl and pulled her into her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Riko... Mommy is so sorry! Mommy is so sorry!"

Riko looked so miserable as well as confused as she hugged her mother. "Mommy, I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy!"

The woman stroked the little girl's long blonde hair. "You didn't do anything wrong, Riko. You just got upset..."

"Mommy, the guy who I sat wit earlier." Riko said as she broke away from her mother's grasp. Lucy looked up as she began to speak.

"Sir, I am so sorry for my daughter- You see she has this little problem with wandering off-" Lucy stopped. Her mouth hung open, her shoulders slumped as she stood to her full height. "Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

_**And scene. This chapter was a blurb of sick time, headaches, and thoughts thrown into one for me. This has been sitting in my hard drive waiting to be posted, so I decided to post it today. Yeah. Well I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't too rushed or too confusing. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcome! See you next chapter. **__**Thank you for being so patient with me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, if you haven't read any of my notes you must read this. You are going to have an important decision.

This is a vote on what I am going to do with the upcoming chapters.

You have two choices:

A. I can upload short chapters, every 7 to 8 days.

Or

B. I can upload a longer chapter every 14 to (occasionally) 15 days.

SO I want your opinions. I will not continue until this is settled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello! This is going to be a short chapter. If you do not like the length of this chapter, then please switch your choice to B if you have not already. **

Lucy stared at Natsu as Natsu ran to Lucy. He took her in his arms and held her tightly as he took in the smell of her hair. Natsu's shoulders shook as he held her tight.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy held him in return. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she held him close to her. "Are you real? Is this a dream?"

"...I thought you were dead..." Natsu whispered as he held her so close that he could hear her heartbeat.

Lucy's hold on him tightened, he could feel her strain herself. When she used to hold him, it was tighter than this. Much tighter. It was painful if she held him tight enough. But now, it was just sad. She wasn't even making him flinch. Natsu had the vague feeling something was horribly wrong.

"Where have you been?!" Natsu demanded as he held her even tighter, his tears streaking down his face while snot ran from his nose.

"I... been.. Everywhere, I guess you could say." Lucy stuttered out, looking at her daughter who was vehemently glaring at Natsu for as much as touching Lucy. "I've missed you,"

"Lucy," Natsu's shoulders shook as she stroked his hair soothingly. "We've missed you so much!"

Lucy had begun to hiccup as she talked, "I-I k-know... I-I a-am s-so s-sorry!"

"It's fine... just promise me something," Natsu said in a low voice as he pulled away, so he could look into the face of the girl he loved so much. Heck, he'd give her the world and probably more if he could.

"I-I'd p -promise y-you a-anything!" Lucy sobbed as Natsu wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks with his thumbs. Lucy leaned into his hand. His hands, cupping her face perfectly. He stared at her intently. He caressed her cheek as he leaned his forehead against hers. Natsu looked into her eyes passionately as growl erupted from within his throat. Lucy blushed as she heard his growl.

Riko, and Jace, who had just gotten there with Star, Gray and Loki. Stared in horror as Natsu kissed their mommy. THEIR mommy. What right did he have to kiss their mother?!

Riko thought he was going to eat Lucy whole. His lips were on her mother's. Riko personally thought it was nasty. Was he a sucker fish or something? Why was he kissing their mother?! Riko looked at Jace who looked far beyond angry as he watched Natsu with disgust.

"What are you doin' to our mommy!" Jace screamed as he squeezed his way in between Natsu and Lucy; forcing them apart. Lucy looked at Jace quietly as she sighed, while bending down to Jace's height.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Lucy looked at him slightly annoyed. Her calm demeanor was there, but it was softer than Natsu, Loki, or Gray had ever seen. Jace looked terrified as for he recognized her soft, annoyed, look.

"Y-You were gettin' eatin' by that monster!" Jace pointed accusingly at Natsu who looked confused.

Lucy bonked her son on the head. It was a light hit, but Jace almost started crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked over to see Star trying to force himself not to laugh. Jace tried not to cry as he stood there. His large Caribbean saucers became watery, as he began to bawl.

"Sweetie," Lucy said, her voice was quiet, as she kissed his forehead, while pulling him into a hug. "T-That is what you call a kiss," She rocked him back and forward. Jace, still feeling the burn of Star's continuous laughing. She is rubbed her son's back soothingly as she felt the stares of many passengers, Natsu, Gray and Loki. Riko was too busy loathing, and glaring up at Natsu.

"A *hic* kiss?" Jace looked up at her, confused, as he continued to cry.

"A kiss, you give kisses to those you think are super special," Lucy smiled warmly, as she wiped away fresh tears. Lucy looked up at Natsu. Lucy gave him a warm smile.

It made his heart skip a beat as he thought to himself. Mommy?!

"You're their mother?" Lucy nodded as though it was obvious.

"Yes,"

Natsu's ditsy look slowly changed into one of anger.

"Who did this to you?!" Natsu demanded stamping his foot almost childishly on ground. "I'll kill the guy."

Lucy had become quiet as she looked up at Natsu cautiously. Her eyes plead for him to let it go for just a little bit longer.

Natsu did not know what he was supposed to do. Natsu huffed, as he turned on his heel; he shoved past Loki and Gray, storming back to Happy.

Lucy called after him; reaching out, even though she knew he wouldn't turn back.

As he did the train began to move again. He sunk into the seat, feeling, sick, bitter, and angry. He watched the trees flew by the window; Happy watched Natsu.

"Natsu?.."

"What?!" Natsu snapped, looking out the window sorely, "Just- Just leave me alone."

Happy frown looking down at the seat he was sitting on. It was rare that his partner ever screamed or snapped out at him.

"I was wondering why you were sad..." Happy whimpered.

Natsu did not hear him as he sulked. He was beginning to think he wasn't as thrilled to see Lucy as he had been originally...

Riko grinned in spite of herself as she watched the monster storm away. She was grinning uncontrollably as she sat with Jace and Star in a booth in front of their parent's.

No one truly paid her any mind for Jace and Star were too busy invading the other's space.

"Loser," Jace hissed.

"Cry baby!" Star shouted in return.

"Stripper!" Jace spat in his face.

"Moron" Star pushed Jace.

"Bas-" Jace pushed him harder, but stopped as he realized he almost cursed. Star's eyes grew large. A large grin spread on his face.

"Lucy-"

"Shut up!" Jace screeched, shoving his hand in the hand in Star's face.

"Jace-" Star bit Jace's hand hard, he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Damn it!" Jace screamed, as he punched Star in the face.

Lucy's head snapped around as she heard her son curse. "What'd you say?"

"Darn it?"

"That's what I thought." Lucy turned back to Gray and Loki; "No dessert tonight, Jace. Eat supper, take your bath, and off to bed. Are we clear?"

Jace glared at the back of his mother's head as he looked down at the table "Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Jace glared at Star, who was ecstatic. "This is all your fault!" Hissed the boy.

Star laughed so hard. He had tears streaking his little cheeks. "Yeah Yeah!"

"YOU-" Jace stopped his words. His face was centimeters away from Star's.

"You what?" Star smirked; he had this in the bag.

"U-Um.." Jace thought as he continued to glare at Star.

"You know..." Riko cut into their little brawl, "If the car turns, you're gonna get a boo-boo."

Jace snorted, and Star laughed. "You're just a stupid girl. We aren't gonna get hurt, dummy".

"Yeah, only after this, you'll have to kiss all of Jace's boo boos," Star cracked a large grin on his face.

"Say's the stripper. Are you tryin' to get pick up by some girl or somethin'?" Jace's face looked feral. "You ain't goin' after my little sister, are you?!"

Star looked at Riko and then back at Jace. His eyes grew large. He turned three shades of pink. "I-I-I-I am not!" Star screamed.

"Really?" Jace leaned into Star's space, breathing in all of Star's air. "Don't you think she's cute?"

Riko did not seem to notice them at all. Her mind was still not there fully. It was still back a year ago. but for once it wasn't back in the past. For once it was dwelling on the kiss that the dobe gave her mother. That kiss did not rub her well at all. She felt a connection to the man... but she was trying to break it. For her family's sake. For her mother's sake.

"Riko!" Jace called for the seventh time. Riko looked away from the window to look at them.

"Yes?"

Jace smiled gesturing to Star "What do you think of the stripper here?"

Riko paused, staring down Star, who was now a tomato. "W-W-What?"

Riko couldn't think of the right thing to think as she looked at Star. she placed her small hand on her chin and cocked her head. Her Caribbean blue eyes shone with thought. This only made Star's heart rate increase. Her eyes brightened as she thought of the answer. "You're cute and your undies are pretty!"

Star almost exploded as he nodded his thanks. His brain numb in embarrassment and happiness.

"You're welcome, stripper!" Jace laughed as he broke into Star's personal space yet again.

"Get out of my face, pinky," Star smirked at the nickname he gave Jace.

"Make me, Starie," Jace smiled evilly at his poor usage of nicknames.

"It's Star, Pinky" Star growled as he attempted to push Jace away but Jace just got back in his face.

As the train neared the station of Magnolia, there was a detour that nobody knew about. The conductor screamed like a girl as he made a sharp turn; causing the wheels to scream and the train to leave dangerously over the ledge. The sound of Natsu's barfing and package, people and their items flying everywhere.

Riko stared as her brother and Star crashed into one another as the train made a sharp turn. She had been holding onto the seat for dear life as it tilted. Her mother held onto to Loki as he hung onto the table. Gray had gone flying; just like her brother and his son.

As the boys crashed into one another; their lips met for a brief second. Their eyes grew large as they stared.

Jace looked as though he was mentally scarred. Jace was licking the floor while he cried.

Star laid on the ground, he screamed "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he hit his face off the ground. "My first kiss..."

Star and Jace just laid there; both equally devastated. Their first kiss... taken away by some strange boy. Star frowned, as his eyes shifted to Riko. He was hoping to give her a kiss. But this teme got in the way of his dreams completely. Star glared in the particular area in which Jace. For some reason his face was flushed. It burned. It scorched his cheeks. The lingering feeling of being watched, by a female version of the teme who'd just stolen his first kiss. This hurt more than it did when Erza-nii hit him on top of the head. he didn't know why, but it was the worst possible feeling.

Jace gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stared at the ceiling with tears falling. He could not believe HIS first kiss was taken by some stripper. He was beyond angry. He couldn't even think straight, he just thought of the fact that that dobe stole his first kiss. Now, he was going to die.

They looked up at one another simultaneously. The feelings of fright, embarrassment, anger, and uneasy were shared.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" Jace stood up. His eyes burned with resentment, as he pointed at Star. "YOU REMEMBER NOTHING!"

"I WON'T REMEMBER THAT YOU SMELL LIKE HOT SAUCE! AND THAT YOUR BREATH STINKS!" Star shouted as he stood and pointed back at Jace.

Jace blushed at those words. Jace's face was ablaze. His little cheeks puffed up and his big eyes narrowed. "I WON'T REMEMBER THAT YOU SMELL LIKE A WET DOG!"

"I DO NOT!" Star screamed, jumping to his feet, he gritted his teeth; he really did not like this guy.

"DO TOO!" Jace shouted. They were both standing as the train seemed to stop.

"Jace,"

"Star"

The boys were inches from another, each having a mouthful of fists.

"Mhwhayt?" They both said simultaneously.

"It's time to go, we are here" Lucy's quiet voice came as she had already assumed into the position of holding Riko's hand, the other reaching out to him, for the taking.

Jace reluctantly pulled his fist away as he ran to his mother's side. Taking her hand and fitting his own inside it. With one last buying glance he walked away with his mother.

A few hours later Lucy lingered at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild. She looked up at the looming figure, her legs trembled, and her knees buckled. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She was nervous; scared, and terrified. Her children had been taken back to her new/ old apartment, in which the land lady graciously and even excitedly gave back to her. She also told her about Natsu's periodic lingering's, and even how her apartment had been remodeled, enlarged, and repaired. And with Loki's help; Much to Riko's, Jace's, Star's and Loki's displeasure, had all of the children crash there until the adults got back from the guild.

So now she stood before Fairy Tail with Gray at her left and Natsu lingering at her left. Four of the five original team members. Now, they would become whole again.

But she couldn't get passed this large 'wall' that stood before her. And that wall was the Fairy Tail guild doors. The fear of being rejected was still there, the fear not being forgiven. Natsu hadn't forgiven her; she could tell by his body language. It was tense, sour, and flustered. He was also huffing continuously.

"Lucy," Lucy turned to Gray who had put an arm around her shoulder in a big-brotherly way, "What are you waitin' for? It's going to be okay, right Natsu?"

Natsu was taken out of his thoughts as he looked at them in slight disgust as he nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He slung his arm around her shoulder too. He blushed as he did so, but she felt so tiny, it was hard not to wrap her up in his arms and squeeze her tight. He looked at the doors of the guild instead. "Luce, everybody's gonna be overjoyed to see ya again!"

Lucy didn't know whether to agree or call his bluff. Natsu was forcing his smile; his shoulders were tensed, and his eyes weren't bright at all. He couldn't look her directly in the eyes; he wouldn't even look at her to be honest. He must not have forgiven her.

Lucy paused, looking at the doors herself. Her expression turned sour as she wiggled out of her friends' grips. She turned on her heels, and looked at both of her equally confused nakuma.

"Luce?" Natsu didn't really look at her, more or less her shoes, but it was something.

"Lucy, you okay?" Gray looked rather sad, and slightly hurt as she stood there staring at them both. Lucy bit her lip as she turned away from them. A heavy hand rested over her heart. Lucy felt horrible, as though she'd betrayed all of them, when the funny thing is that she really did betray them. She was the worst. She'd left her dearest friends and family to believe she was dead. No wonder Natsu wasn't able to forgive her.

What if Gray hadn't forgiven her and just wasn't showing his anger? What if Erza was still angry? And Mirajane too? What if they detested her, wiped the Fairy Tail mark away from her hand, and banned her from the Guild? Lucy was paralyzing herself with multiple fears, anxieties, and nervous ticks. Lucy couldn't do this. She couldn't throw open the doors, and step in there again. Even if they forgave her; there would always be that looming regret, anger, and detestation. No matter how much they cared, they would probably never forgive her. This was a horrible and over exaggerated idea, but at the same time, it was a perfectly good possibility. Filled with the tantalizing fear, Lucy looked back at them for a few seconds, which seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry," Lucy's back was to them now, she wasn't about to let them see her cry. Not now. Not ever again. She'd lost the privilege as soon as she betrayed them... "But, I'm not your 'Lucy' and I never will be ever again," with that, she bolted into the streets, staggering, tripping, shoving and sobbing. She just wanted to get away from them. From everyone, she truly wasn't ready for this. Nor would she ever be. She was a fool for believing such a fantasy. A fool. She ignored her nakuma's shouts and yells.

She just ran. Passing people, some confused, others disgusted. She ignored the curses, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Natsu beat up every guy who as much cursed, or glared, or even whistled her way. Lucy just ran, ignoring the world. No matter what problems arose, she'd deal with them later. Lucy just wanted to hide, and cry. Like she did six years ago.

Six years ago... she let everything slip through her fingers like sand, only the few grains of sand stuck to her hands were the small pieces of her life. And now she was about to do the same thing. But this time, she'd would not be just leaving her friends alone; she'd be leaving her two wonderful children.

Lucy was suddenly stopped as she ran into something hard. She and the object fell to the ground. Or someone. She was wearing armor, and had long beautiful scarlet hair. She was gorgeous. She had full eyelashes, and delicate cheeks. Her brown eyes looked up at Lucy in surprise. She appeared to have the hair knocked out of her.

"U-Um are you alright?" Lucy asked as she quickly got off of her. The woman who she'd just ran into grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. Lucy closed her eyes, expecting her head to hit metal, but instead the woman's shoulder wasn't metal clad. The armor had been simultaneously changed to a regular blue shirt. "E-Eh?"

The woman put a protective arm around her, and hugged Lucy tight. "Lucy-Chan! Lucy-Chan, you're alive!" Tear strolled down her cheeks, a smile on her lips.

"Erza-Chan!" Lucy began to cry even more as she hugged Erza, the girl who was like a big sister to her.

Erza hiccupped as she rocked Lucy back and forward in her lap, a almost as if she was trying to sync her mind into reality. Her body was but her mind hadn't truly accepted it. Erza had no plans of letting Lucy go at the moment. She nuzzled the top of Lucy's head as they sat there.

Neither of them noticed Natsu and Gray who had come back. Natsu had knelt down and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Luce."

Lucy looked up at Natsu; he didn't look away from her for once. "What the hell was that?!" Natsu screamed at her. Lucy jumped, practically; she jumped as she flinched away from him. "Huh?!"

Lucy couldn't meet his eyes as she looked down at the cement below them. Her voice was inaudible "I don't know..."

"Oh, she doesn't know," Natsu rolled his eyes as he got into her face, "So you're just gonna cry like a baby is that it?"

Lucy's eyes grew large as she pushed away from Erza. Erza grudgingly let her go. Lucy stood, she swayed, but got her composure, her expression was sad, pained, and just torn. "I think you've said enough, Natsu."

"I'll say when I've said enough," Natsu shot to his feet; he stood loomed over her; trying to faze her with his size. He had become more toned, and had shaggier hair, but he still looked like himself. Lucy looked up at him, despite her size she wasn't about to back down.

"Shut up, you don't get it." Lucy said as she looked up into his blazing irises.

"I DON'T GET IT?! OH, I THINK IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND. YOU DON'T GET IT. YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT WAS LIKE WITHOUT YOU HERE! AND HOW MUCH TIME WE'VE LOOKED FOR YOU! AND WHILE WE LOOKED FOR YOU, YOU WENT OFF WITH SOME GUY AND GOT PREGNANT. NOW YOU COME BACK WITH TWO LITTLE-" Natsu's words were venom, dripping from the dreaded beast's mouth. They stung more than other things she had been called. How dare he? How dare he accuse her of running off with some man? When the whole damn time it was him. He was the bloody father. Not some rapist or something. Lucy had it past her earlier limit. Lucy raised her hand and brought it down hard against his face. The right side of his cheek as bright red, it glowed like lipstick that had been freshly placed on.

Natsu's, Gray's, and Erza's eyes grew large. First off Natsu never screamed at Lucy like that. Secondly, Lucy had never slapped Natsu and began to cry because of it.

"How dare you." Lucy did not look at him; her eyes were covered with her short blond locks. "How could you? How dare you talk about my children like that? What gives you the right to ever accuse me of such a thing? I was scared alright? What was I supposed to do?! One freaking night you get drunk and I'm the one carrying twins!" Lucy screeched. She pushed into his chest as hard as she could, which moved him pretty far. Her eyes streaked with tears, "What am I supposed to do?! I never had kids before! I did not know what to do! I jumped that cliff thinking I'd just die, and the kids would never have to witness their mother fall apart, and their father just standing there totally oblivious to all of that!"

"Luce-" Natsu didn't know what to say. His eyes grew large as he slowly but surely placed the pieces together. Those kids were his and Lucy's and he'd accused her of running off with some guy. "I'm sorry-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy recomposed herself as she looked up at Natsu, "I don't want your apologies. Erza, Gray, I'm sorry for everything I've done for you guys. But I'd like you to keep my return a secret. I'd like to try this thing tomorrow, if you don't mind."

Gray stopped glaring at Natsu for a moment, "A-Are you sure Lucy? I mean- That is fine and all, but are you sure you want to wait the night?"

"I think she is making the right choice, Gray, Lucy needs some time to herself, so she doesn't go to the guild like a nervous wreck. Go home, Lucy, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you for the night," Erza said as she too stood up. Glaring at Natsu, she kneed him with an armor clad knee. Natsu screamed like a girl as Erza stepped over his doubled over body, and waited for Lucy's answer.

"Sure I don't mind! Come on, Erza-Chan!" Lucy gushed as she and Erza walked to Lucy's apartment, leaving a stunned Natsu and an angry Gray behind.

"Wait up!" Gray ran after them; leaving Natsu crying like a girl all by himself.

_**And scene. This was a rather dramatic chapter, neh? I also lied, this was not an A, not that you guys remember but yeah. I hope I did not go too fast, and I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, note, the more people review the faster chapters are posted ;p Kidding (50%) anyways. I hope this made sense! Please tell me if I messed up or something! I also apologize for 1. taking so long and 2. Making the characters seem OOC.**_

_**ja ne! And happy reading my fellow readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My apologizes for taking so long! I've been procrastinating, and rewriting... But I hope to make it up to you with this! Also, please forgive me! I would have hand this out sooner, but I rewrote this whole chapter, so I hope you know how hard I worked while juggling school/summer work, beta reading, and other stuff. So please forgive me! I hope you will enjoy this though. **_

_**Nothing is mine and let us begin,**_

Jace sat in the kitchen as he hid under the table. The lightning struck again, bringing forth another squeal of fear. The lights flickered as the light turned on and off on and off and then off again. His wails blocked out the noise of footsteps that were slowly growing closer. The sound of footsteps slowly looming closer to the table. As the seconds passed the sound grew louder. Louder- louder- still louder. Jace held his head in fear as his small body shook. Who was that? He knew his mother's footsteps, they were loud thuds like the one this person's. They definitely weren't a woman's feet, they were too big. Jace had tears falling from his electric Caribbean blue eyes. They lightly traced his pale cheeks. The tears though, were clear, reflecting off any color they were in contact with. The color of the boy's paled skin. His electric eyes darted back and forth. Tears still continuing to fall. He hated the dark. Why did he even leave Riko?! He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sit in front of the fridge with the door open. But he realized the fridge wouldn't work either... It just dawned on him... And now he was stuck in the kitchen with no way of getting back... So he was stranded... He could have walked back to his room... but did you see that hall?! Who knows what monsters lurch in the dark?! And Star's little ghost story before bed did not help. There was no way this little boy way going back there with the lights flickering on and off. Jace just sat there... thinking of who was the person who was approaching? The little boy had sweat ran down his back, and coated his big white nightshirt. His small feet cold against the hard, rigid floor. His small toes, blue from the cold. His pink hair was almost plastered to his face from the sweat. The latter's paranoia soon escalated as he heard a loud crash. Jace's breathing hitched as the sudden noise.

"Darn my incompetence! I can't believe I knocked that over!" The voice shouted at themselves in annoyance. "I must deal my inadequacies!"

Jace hid his face in his knees as he shook. His eyes never closed. Jace couldn't force his eyes shut. Only tears came forth. The pubescent only shuttered, unbeknownst to who the woman was. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were large. The pale arms were like a steel wall around his knees. Protecting himself from all the monsters that lurch from under the kitchen table.

"Strawberry cake... where did Gray put that blasted cake!" The woman snapped as she fiddled in the kitchen's eerie light. She wasn't in a good mood, it turns out she had gotten sick on the mission she had just departed from and was now stuck with a cold. A summer cold too, which worsened the whole ordeal. Now, she was stuck wearing a mask so no one else would get sick... As she walked around, her arms flaring. Toys and other small trinkets lie astray on the kitchen table. A small toy salamander stood on its hind legs was closest to the flailing arms. Plummeting to the tile, the sound shattered whatever composure the child had. It was in pieces... the arm lay beside Jace's small feet. The boy stared the arm in the dull light... The arm was rather small... just who was this lady?!

The re-equip mage looked around hurriedly, trying to find the pieces of the toy and fix it. She would be devastated if her foolish actions cause any of her nakuma's children to cry...

Her shoes clanked on the cold tile surface. The silhouette slowly made its way towards the toes of the little boy. Jace squeaked as an armored foot appeared a few inches away.

Bending down, the mage set a hand on the cold floor, which also happened to be clad in the later. Her long scarlet hair draped down as she peeked under the table. Her large brown eyes looking into his even larger blue eyes. His eyes slowly took in her brown eyes, not the least bit scary, but as he came upon the mask that made his blood run cold. He reared back and screamed. A loud blood curdling scream.

"*Kuchisake-Onna!" Jace shrieked as he crawled out the other side of the table. "OKA-CHAN! SAVE ME!" (SEE THE "*" FOLLOW IT AND YOU WILL GET AN ANSWER TO WHO KUCHISAKE-ONNA IS!)

"Wait! Oil, wait!" Erza hissed as she stretched her hand out to catch Jace, but Jace was already scampering away to the hallway. Erza got up and shot after him. Her feet tumbling over the other as she slipped on a toy and fell back, banging her head on the floor. She lay there with a vein popping out of her forehead as a bump grew on the back of her forehead. It sure did sting. "Get back here!"

She was starting to regret waking up just for cake... Stupid cake. Erza looked down at her appearance, maybe waking up and walking around in armor doesn't always work... She sweat dropped as she sighed and slowly stood up, cringing the whole way. She seriously hates kids sometimes... "Reequip!" She quickly changed into comfortable pajamas before slowly walking after the terrified boy.

#########################

"You're not pretty! No no no no! You'r ugly- No uh! Avewage! AVEWAGE! Don't cut my head!" Jace screamed as he ran to the living room. He found his mother sleeping on the pull-out sofa and Gray on the other side, the one spot in the middle was empty. Jace bent his knees as he was about to launch himself onto the hard uncomfortable springs, if only he knew about the horrid pain the couch would cause... but he didn't know, since he'd never had to sleep on one. In all his four years of life he was the most terrified right now. He jumped onto the bed and jumped on what he thought was his oka-chan. He landed with a thud, causing the whole bed to shake and shudder under the small preschooler's weight. Gray's eyes shot open as he turned to see what exactly caused the whole entire bed to shake. Gray looked up to see a small boy, who looked just like Natsu. In his groggy state he almost thought Jace was the salamander. Did I say almost? Well, wrong, he was dead on in thinking Jace was Natsu.

"Oil flame brain, what the hell are you doin' here? Didn't Lucy tell you to beat it?" Gray said sluggishly as he glared at the back of the little boy. The boy turned to see a glaring Gray and shivered inwardly. This guy was scary when he was woken up. Jace cocked his head to the side. Eh? Flame brain? Lucy telling him to beat it? What does 'beat' mean? Oka-Chan wanted to cause him boo boos? Jace just watched him feeling as though he was just insulted. He puffed his tear covered cheeks and jumped on Gray's head. His head snapped back, hitting the back of the bed and growling. "You wanna go, punk?"

The little preschooler snarled at the man, much similar to what his father normally did. Why would he want to go anywhere? With him? Isn' that... um whatz the word? Oka-Chan said they were creepy people who Riko and he should stay away from...? Um torpedoes...? No, that's not it. Pedestal? Nope, close not there yet... Pedo something... Jace smiled as he remembered the word. "Pedophilm! Uh... no... uh- uh... Pedopile! Oka-Chan said to stay away from pedopiles! You'r a pedopile!"

Gray looked up at the child in horror. What? Eh? EH?! What the hell was this boy thinking?! Oh yes, he did have his mother's mind. "I'm not an effing pedophile!" Gray screamed trying to get back his quickly crumbling pride.

"Pedopile!" Jace screeched as he backed away as Gray sat up, glaring the whole way. "Where's oka-Chan?"

"Who're you callin' 'Oka-Chan' Flame brain?" Gray hissed as he tugged the boy by the arm. Gray seriously needs glasses in the morning... or any waking moment for that matter. He was as blind as a bat when he first got up. No matter the time or the place. It was one of his un-noticed and unrecognizable traits as he began to age... losing his eyesight for the first five minutes upon waking. "And I'm not a pedophile!"

"Mommy says only pedopiles say that!" Jace yelled as he huffed and stomped his foot.

Jace snorted as he puffed his cheeks and threw back his oka-Chan's covers, only to screech upon doing so. He whipped his head around so fast, he probably got whiplash from it, to glare at the one whose name was 'pedopile'. His blue eyes sparked dangerously, nobody hurt his oka-chan. Or his cute sissy either.

"PEDOPILE LET A CAT EAT MOMMY!" Jace pointed accusingly at Gray,

"I did not- HAPPY?!" Gray shouted as his vision finally became normal (Took long enough, I know.)

The cat lay on his back, talking about "Rushie" and fish. Jace looked at the cat with bags under his blue eyes. Where was oka-Chan? ... And who was this? Jace pouted as he fell back on his bottom. If she was here then where was she? Jace was at a loss... where was she? He felt horrible as he sat there with his arms crossed. Gray looked over at Jace, a look of scorn and annoyance in his features.

"Oil, shortie, when'd you get in here? And where's flame brain?!" Gray said as the preschooler turned and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not flame brain!" The little boy smirked as he looked at Gray. A four year old could never look so smug in Gray's mind. Star may be a brat sometimes, but the five year old never looked this confident. "Pedopile!"

A vein popped from his forehead. He was starting to hate this boy. He was so much like Natsu... There was no way to deny it.

Gray sighed as he pulled his swung his legs over the side of the bed. Gray scratched the back of his head, not truly within grips of why he was doing this. Gray stood up and stretched. He really did not want to do this. He held his hand out to the later and turned away. "Let's go find your mother,"

Jace's round eyes grew as he beamed up at the man. Gray blushed as he looked away. He was never good with kids, they smiled too much, and were complete brats... or at least he thought they were. Until he had his three children, Yuiko, Yuko, and Star. And again he was right. They were brat, but they had their charms. _Some _charms. Three charms at most, and in his mind three was pushing it even. Jace on the contrary was a perfect example. He was rude, loud, boisterous, arrogant, and easily excited and angered. Jace placed his small four year old hand into Gray's larger hand and stared at the huge hand in wonder.

"So big...Pedopile-san's hands are big!" Jace beamed. As he pulled gray into the hallway. Gray still frowned, trying to figure out if that was an insult or a complement. The lights were still swaying as they turned off and on. Erza's back was to Jace and Gray. She was looking in Lucy's old bedroom where the children had been supposed to sleep for the night. As the got closer Jace heard his mother's soothing voice as she reassured the terrified children.

"Sh... It's okay," Lucy coed as Riko and Star whimpered. Star had put a protective arm around Star. As Jace and Gray entered the room Jace felt slightly jealous. Had Star taken his best friend in the few moments he was gone?! NO! Never Riko pink swore that she was HIS best friend. Jace barged into the room, letting go of Gray hand he launched himself into the bed before slugging Star. Star fell back, his arm fell from Riko's shoulder, and the little boy was K. . Jace scurried into the bed, and under the blankets. Jace rose up from the blankets and wrapped his arms around his little twin sister. Lucy gapped as Gray shook his head and Erza lectured Jace for hurting Star. And the night went from there... well, if you'd called two A.M. night... But soon after another bedtime story, three more glasses of milk, three more kisses and six more 'good night's the night finally succumbed into peace, and finally, everyone was able to sleep with no screaming, no running and no more name callings.

##########

On a branch in the giant sakura tree in Magnolia sat two people. A man and a woman. Both, with eyes of dragons, red, fierce, cold that bore into the soul of any who dared to look into them. The man had white messy hair that was long and soaked from the rain. His eyes; a crimson eyes that lusted for blood. The high cheekbones on his face; a crooked smile. A petite looking man with a disturbed looked on his face. The man's nose was small. But, in a way, it fit his face. His calloused hands gripped the bark of the sakura tree. He dug his nails deep into the tree, until splinters pierce his ebony skin and cause blood to streak the tree. He crouched on the tree, his head between the gaps of his knees. His eyes twitched as they darted back and forth.

"Hey, brother?" The woman asked in an ominously monotone voice. She turned towards her brother robotically. She sat with a small bird in her hands as it chirped, happy to be covered from the rain.

"Yes, sister?" The man answered as he turned his red eyes to meet her own red eyes. Her eyes were cold, they tore into your heart and left an instant impression. Her long orange/seashell pink hair (_**yes that is a color)**_ blew in the wind as it poured on the two. Her long lashes clumped together form being damp. Her face was narrow like a fox's face, but delicate like an infant. The woman gave off an ominous glow. Her lips masked the color of blood. Her cheekbones were high on her long face. And her hair unlike her brother, she sat elegantly on the tree. Her simple red kimono whipped around, it reveal the scars and the tattoos that littered her light ebony skin. Black swirls birds and flowers were engraved into her arms. The kimono showed her long smooth neck, with the exception of the grotesque scar that started from behind her left ear, from her neck all the way down her right hip bone. The woman's body was much like her brother's, petite, small and seemingly fragile, all was similar, except the emotions and the actions of the two.

"How much longer?"

The man leaned forward so far he almost fell off. The grin on his face only seem to grow. "Soon, Chi, so close that I can taste it."

Chi nodded. She cocked her head as she watched the bird squirmed in her grasp, trying to break free of her cold cage that is her hands. Only to be shut in more as the walls of the cage grew nearer. The small creature's heart was beginning to beat faster every moment- every waking second- the closer the caged walls came in on the little bird the less oxygen it got. Chi looked down at the bird with a disturbed smirk. She clasped her hands together as hard as she could, crushing the small bird with a sickening crunch. Blood seeped through her hands as she watched the blood get washed away from the rain. The grin was large, disturbed; all the more maniacal.

"Chi." boy grinned, pleased with his sister's actions, "You killed it."

Chi opened her hands to see a small bird, crushed, bleeding, and dead. A morbid sight, that seemed to just please the man more so. Chi smiled at her brother, "You're right, Shi, I did." Chi only beamed to herself, as she too, much like the prior, was proud of her work. Her canine teeth shone a haunting white. Her slitted pupils took in the sight hungrily. Her red irises shone in curiosity as she snapped the bird's already destroyed wings, and pulled it from its socket.

"Chi" Her brother reached over and plucked the big from her grasp, just to begin to play with it, "Share your toys."

"Shi," Chi glared at her brother, "Acnologia told to get a feel of the life here. Not to play."

"Sister, what does this have to do with the mission?" Shi smirked as he dug his fingers into the birds mangle body, the blood seeping onto his fingers.

Chi just looked in the direction of the only guild in the area. "Well, it shows what Acnologia-dono plans to do to these puny humans"

Shi nodded as he let the bird's corpse go, watching it as it plummeted to the ground. The bounced on the ground as the pieces flew in different places. The bird's small head turned at a 180 degree angle. Its eyes glazed. It's small wing pulled from its socket, blood pouring from its crushed body... waiting for the woman to find it and scream, kick it aside and just continue with life. Just as Acnologia would do to these puny humans. Shi and Chi nodded as they watched the rain slowly subside and the sun slowly began to rise in the distance.

Chi could only smile a dark, twisted smile "The beginning of the end,"

Shi nodded "Of the rein of these puny humans. And the start of Acnologia's glorious world of darkness,"

# # # # # # # # # #

Lucy shook in her boots as she stood before the guild once again, this time, with her kids' hands in hers. Lucy had forced Star, Gray, and Erza to go to the Guild before her, so yesterday's episode would not occur. Natsu, though he was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't shocking, especially since what happened last night. It tugged Lucy's heart. She regretted screaming at him, but she felt relieved as well... to finally get it off of her chest. But, that was then, and this is now. The new problem was her guild mates. What is Natsu was there? What kind of confrontation would happen?! What if he told everyone she was alive and then, they were all pissed since she did not come forward sooner? What is Lisanna hates her for taking the love of her life?! What if gramps was angry and takes her Fairytail mark-? Lucy looked at her hand. A sad sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes wandered to her two children. Riko seemed simply pleased for some reason... her dark smirk was rather scary though... And Jace, looked angry. He was glaring up at his Oka-Chan waiting for her to hurry up. Jace sure was impatient. He hated this unknown feeling. It sucked and it was horrible. He wanted to burn it all up. And Lucy could feel it all and see it. The boy was an open book. Jace jerked his hand from his mother's grasp. He looked at them both as Lucy's face turned to horror. He was going to open the door! No No No No NO! She wasn't possibly ready yet! She couldn't possibly- No, not yet, maybe another day! Yeah, that's right! Another day! Maybe next week... or next month... or never?

Lucy stopped there. She just tried reasoned with herself from not going to see the people she loved? What was she thinking?! Lucy strutted past Jace and bolted to the door. As she surged forward, memories flashed through her mind... and the funny thing was that all of her memories were of them, not herself alone, just them, Erza, Gray, Mira, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, everyone else... and Natsu. Mostly Natsu the one who had given her everything... and at the same time, taken it all away just as fast. But, as before that was then and this is now. It's time to let go of the grudge and the fear and just open the door. That loud slapping noise of the door rung out in the guild, causing everyone to stare. Lucy looked in to all of their faces and gushed, tears rolling as she stood with her kid's tiny hands in both hands.

"I'm home-" Lucy chuckled as she raised her and her children's hands,

"We're home!"

_**I wrote this with a heavy heart this time... I hope this was worth the wait and worth the time to read.**_

_**Also... now being here, I have realized my flaws... I made Jace and Riko who are only four act like ten year olds... Hah... well, I plan to have them originally to act like little kids... so I will try to keep them to act as younger children and more like four year olds, and Star to act more like a 4 or 5 year old he is.**_

_**I hope Shi and Chi's introduction wasn't too much. I mean, Chi murdered a little bird... And Shi commenced to play with it... I hope it did not offend some. Please forgive me if I did. **_

_**I won't bother with demanding a bunch of reviews... since that doesn't really prove anything. I mean, I'd like at least six reviews, but if we don't make that much its fine, I guess. As long as you enjoy reading this. **_

_**Have fun reading and writing, and until next time! Peace! **_

_**-OpenOtaku**_


End file.
